The Dimensional Conflict
by Tink555
Summary: The final step in the boys adventures in the other dimension. Phineas has been turned into a boyborg, forced to do everything Doofenshmirtz tells him to do. Everyone else is struggling against Doofenshmirtz's ever growing power. Is there any light in this seemingly endless darkness? Sequel to The Dimensional Twist
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the third, and final book of The Dimensional Series! Honestly, I can't believe this series has gotten this big. I thought it would be a one book thing, until I realized that it needed a sequel. There was just to much missing from the first one! And now we're on book three! **

**Oh, by the way, I found my reason for making a third book in the first place. You'll have to read on before I tell you though :)!**

**This title was given to me by my great friend, iheartphinabella05! Thanks so much! Without your suggestion, I doubt this would be up right now.**

**Now I present to you:**

The Dimensional Conflict

Chapter one

"My friend had told me that his mother was attacked the other day. She didn't even know what she did. It was just out of nowhere. One second, she was going about her daily business. The next, this kid with two blood red, robotic eyes was glaring at her. Apparently, this kid was the creepiest person she'd ever seen in her life. He was made out of metal or something. I think Doofenshmirtz called him a boyborg?"

"His weapons are said to be more advanced than anything most scientists could create. I don't know what most of them can do though. Anyone who's been attacked in the past didn't survive long enough to tell the story."

"I heard that he was like an errand boy for Doofenshmirtz himself. He takes care of the killing and torturing. That's all he's ever been taught. The rest of his mind is blank."

"I've heard that the metal he's made of is almost invincible. If you wanted to attack him, the only way you can cause any damage is to hit the face. That's the only place that's not metal now. And even that's hard. He has a helmet that blocks most face attacks."

"Apparently he's lost the ability to speak. He hasn't said a thing since Doofenshmirtz changed him, I've heard. Either that, or his memory was wiped out enough to where he forgot how."

"Someone told me that he was probably the most dangerous weapon ever created. He's treated more like property then like a person though."

These were only few of the things Ferb heard about his brother. It had been over a year since he had even seen Phineas, and so far it had been the worst year he'd ever been through. According to people in the other dimension, everyone was being treated worse than they had been before. The hardest part though, was listening to what people called his brother. Monster. Mindless. Some even called him stupid for giving himself up to Doofenshmirtz. He was literally seconds away from slapping these ones across the face. The only thing that stopped him was The Resistance.

He and his friends had joined the resistance soon after getting home, after seeing Phineas as a boyborg. Since seeing his brother like that, Ferb had sworn to get revenge on Doofenshmirtz no matter what it cost him. The resistance was growing bigger and bigger every day, as more and more kids decided to try helping to over through Doofenshmirtz once and for all. The only helpful things these kids could do so far was telling the rumors they've heard. This helped immensely one reason. The more they knew about Phineas and Doofenshmirtz, the closer they got to figuring out their weak spots.

"FERB! Are you even paying attention?" The other dimension Isabella asked him.

"I am now." Ferb murmured, coming out of his thoughts.

"Well Candace was just asking you if you were alright. You look kind of pale, you know. Have you been sleeping at all recently?" She asked, looking worried. Now that Phineas was gone, she worried about him more than ever. She knew that she could never replace Phineas, but she could at least try taking care of him.

"I'm fine Isabella, really." He said, smiling at her. She blushed a little bit before looking back at the other dimension Candace and nodding for her to continue. She nodded back before picking up where she had cut off earlier.

"Anyway, I just want all of you to remember, although your main task right now is to give us all any new rumors you've heard, this is still a secret organization. I don't want word getting to Doofenshmirtz that the resistance is still alive and strong. Get the info without spreading out why you need it. I think that's all for today." Candace dismissed them. The crowd left quickly, leaving the original members of the resistance behind, along with Ferb and his friends.

"You're sure you're alright Ferb?" Candace asked, studying him for a moment. Ferb nodded. She didn't look convinced, but she still walked off leaving Ferb and other dimension Isabella together.

"You wouldn't mind if I walked you home, right Ferb?" other dimension Isabella asked, holding Ferb's hand. He shook his head, smiling at her again. He enjoyed being around other dimension Isabella more than most people because she was, other than her other dimension self, the only person he could really talk to anymore. Other dimension Isabella was easier to talk to though, because she was starting to get really good at reading his eyes.

"Do you still miss him a lot?" Isabella asked. Ferb nodded, sighing. Isabella changed the subject because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"And what about your family. How are they doing?" Isabella asked.

"About the same." Ferb murmured.

"Hmm. I hope they get better soon." Isabella replied quietly, stopping. They were right in front of the other dimension Phineas and Ferb's house. This is where Isabella usually dropped Ferb off at. She was always sad to leave him, but knew it wouldn't be smart to go to the other dimension with him. It was bad enough that he had to come to hers. If he was caught doing so, she knew the next time she'd see her is on a TV somewhere as Doofenshmirtz's newest pet.

"Bye Ferb." she murmured sadly. He smiled, pulling her into a hug. The hug lasted for about a minute. As soon as he pulled away, he opened the portal to get into his dimension and slipped through quickly, waving as he disappeared. He sighed as he looked up at his own house.

After the first Doofenchannel with Phineas in it, things had taken a turn for the worst. Lawrence was right when he said that Linda would go crazy if she lost Phineas. But it wasn't in the way they thought she would. She scream random things all the time, or any of the other signs that the average crazy person had. Instead, she shut down almost completely. The only times she ever moved was to get out of bed and to use the bathroom. Everyone had to help her do everything else.

He walked inside his house to the screaming of his older sister. It wasn't an uncommon thing for him to hear. She had been screaming a lot since Linda refused to do anything.

"COME ON MOM! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF! SERIOUSLY! I DOUBT PHINEAS WOULD WANT YOU SITTING HERE AND DOING NOTHING ALL DAY!" Candace yelled. Obviously she was supposed to be helping Linda with something she didn't want to help her with. There was no reply, as usual. Ferb quietly shut the door before anyone could tell that he was home and pull him into the argument. He rushed quietly up to his room and lay down on his bed. The room was still the same, other than the TV that was required to be in his room. It made him both happy and sad to have his room the same. At least one place can be the same, with Doofenshmirtz ruining everything else.

**If you couldn't tell, the reason was because of the huge time gap XD. Anyway, can't think of anything else to write here... Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**One year earlier:**

_Perry watched from the distance as his own owners were dragged away by Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg. He never thought he'd live to see that happen by either Doofenshmirtz. Especially after he had joined the OWCA, where he had promised himself he'd protect them no matter what. Seeing this almost broke his heart. He had broken his promise. And seeing Doofenshmirtz torture Phineas last time made him worry that it would be even worse this time. _

_He had no idea what to do though. Usually, he'd jump right in and attack Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg. This time though, that if he did, he'd probably be captured. He wasn't sure if he'd be any help to Phineas and Ferb if he was captured. So, he did the only other possibility he could think of at the time. He decided this would be the perfect time to use his years of stealth training. _

_Soon, Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg arrived at a blank gray building, still completely unaware of the platypus following them. As the door slowly shut, Perry slipped in. the building he was in seemed lightless. It took several minutes for him to get used to the blackness. It was sort of creepy, actually. He had never seen this much darkness in one place at anytime. When he thought about it, it kind of suited Doofenshmirtz. _

_As soon as his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he followed the two to the room Doofenshmirtz threw them into. He heard someone gasp, and after the door was slammed shut and locked, he heard someone crying. He sort of wished he had something he could use to look into the room. But since he didn't, he decided to continue following Doofenshmirtz. _

_He followed them into a huge room full of inventions. He guessed that these were all the inventions Doofenshmirtz had forced Phineas to build before. He didn't understand why they were all out in the open, until a cage fell on top of him. The cage was immediately screwed in. He could hear footsteps coming towards him, and felt his heart starting to race. Of course, Doofenshmirtz always had to be one step ahead of him. He wondered how he hadn't seen this coming, but decided to push that to the back of his mind as the footsteps stopped right in front of him._

"_See Platyborg, I told you someone was following us. That is why I had left this trap set up. I'm surprised though, Perry the platypus! I thought you were smart enough to look for traps before walking around in evil scientist's lairs. Huh, guess I was wrong." Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly, glaring down at the cage where he knew Perry was. _

_Perry growled angrily back. He sort of wished he had his translator just then, just so Doofenshmirtz could have heard what he had just said to him._

"_I have no idea what you just said, but I do know one thing. Now I'll have two Platyborg's, and I have a whole room of kids who will soon be my boyborg's and girlborg's. Thank you for surrendering so easily, Perry the platypus._

**Poor Perry! I wrote this chapter because NattyMc reminded me of something... I FORGOT PERRY! He was with the resistance helping them look for Doof one moment... Then the next thing we know, he's suddenly gone. Phineas didn't even say goodbye to him... Thanks so much for reminding me of him :D!**

**And sorry for such a short chapter... Again XD! The next one will hopefully be longer :). Thanks for reading! I'm hoping this chapter is good, even though its so short XD **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_**Ferb stared across the black room. Three pairs of red eyes stared back at him. Other then the glow of these red eyes, the only light in the room was a dying light bulb in the middle of the room, showing concrete floor, and dimly showing the concrete walls. This room reminded Ferb of the tiny, cramped cell he and everyone else was kept in before Phineas had given himself up, other than the light bulb. He didn't really get the point of the light bulb, because either way he couldn't really see much. He couldn't see whose red eyes were glowing. It wouldn't even matter if he could, because he already knew.**_

_**Two of the glowing pairs of eyes suddenly disappeared, leaving the middle pair alone. They moved closer and closer, until the person was under the light. There, he paused, as if to let Ferb get a good look at him. It was his brother. His whole body was covered in shiny silver metal. The only part that wasn't was his face, which still looked like his brothers did. Phineas's red hair was gone now. He mostly looked like a metal human right now, but Ferb knew he could do so much more than the average human. He was a killing machine. That was what Doofenshmirtz had turned him into. A mindless killing machine. **_

_**Phineas glared down at the boy sitting on the floor, with only one thought going through his mind. 'This is the boy Master Doofenshmirtz told me to kill.' He didn't even know that the boy was his own brother. Doofenshmirtz made sure that he wouldn't remember anyone. Especially people as close to him as Ferb was. He stepped closer, and turned his right hand into a ray blaster, almost exactly like Platyborg's. He pointed it right at Ferb, a small, deadly smile on his face. Ferb gulped and looked straight into Phineas's eyes, trying to find any part of his brother. He couldn't find anything.**_

"_**Phineas, please stop! It's me, Ferb! Your brother." Ferb pleaded. Phineas didn't even flinch. Before Ferb had any time to say anything else, a green light shot out of Phineas's blaster.**_

Ferb snapped out of his thoughts before he gave himself time to remember what had happened next. He was at another meeting for the resistance. They had met today because of rumors of a huge announcement on the Doofenchannel. Candace usually called meetings together when huge announcements came on. For some reason, she thought that he would show some weakness on screen. No one told her how stupid that thought was though, because most of them were happy to have some excuse to get out of the house.

Mostly everyone in the room was talking about something. Other dimension was trying to talk to Ferb about something, seemingly unaware that he wasn't paying any attention to her at the moment. The only person other than him who wasn't talking was Candace. She just looked around the room with a slight frown.

Everyone quieted as soon as the black screen lit up. Doofenshmirtz appeared on the screen moments after it lit up. A few people growled at him. Most just stayed quiet though, keeping any rude comments to themselves. Ferb saw Candace's frown deepen before he looked at the screen. He had missed part of Doofenshmirtz's announcements. He just hoped none of them were important.

"Anyway, today I have a big announcement for you all. Lately I've been getting rumors that some kids think that they are smart enough to reform the resistance. I'm hoping these aren't the original members, but even if they are, it doesn't matter. From now on, to make sure that none of you get any smart ideas, you will not only be supervised more strictly then before, but you are now also required to go to a very special school now. It's kind of like a boarding school, but you will not be allowed to leave until I believe you are ready to do so. Don't worry though. Rides will be given to you all."

The screen went back to black, but no one spoke another word. They all stared at the screen as if they expected it to explode. It was like this until Candace spoke up.

"Who told?" She growled, looking furious.

"What do you mean, sir?" other dimension Isabella asked, looking confused and scared.

"Well, obviously someone here is a spy. Someone had to say something about us to Doofenshmirtz or one of his spies." Candace snapped at her, making her shut up almost instantly.

"Or someone was caught going to their dimension." someone called out, causing the whole crowd to look over at Ferb and the others from the first dimension. None of them said a thing. They just acted as if none of them were being stared at.

"Well, whatever the reason is, I don't think it would be smart to have the resistance meet anymore for a while." Ferb said. This caused an uproar from the crowd. Ferb slipped away before it got too horrible, followed by other dimension Isabella and his first dimension friends.

"Ferb, if we don't have any more meetings, how are we supposed to see each other?" other dimension Isabella asked, looking sad.

"I don't know. I just know that it may be smart not to attract too much attention to ourselves. Anyway, I should get home before they realize that I'm not home anymore. You're welcome to stay though. I don't want Candace to get mad at you for being gone." He murmured, running off before anyone had time to say anything.

**Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I got busy with stuff XD. Anyway, heres a new chapter for you all.**

**I may need more characters soon, so if any of you are brave enough to make a character for Doof to meet (and possibly torture :D) I'd be very very very grateful :D! **

**Oh, and one more thing thats kinda off subject. The only reason why I'm saying it is because it's been on my mind all day... It happened exactly a year ago today. If your curious about what IT is, you should go read Our Guardian Angels... **

**Today me and my cousin were hanging out, and we were watching TV. We came across a show that was talking about a boy who had gotten into pretty much the same kind of situation we got in. the only difference was that he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. he actually flew through the front of the car and died. Me and my cousin were crying about it afterwords, because it made us both realise how precious life is. Sorry to rant on. I just wanted to write this. **

**In other news, I have a new story I plan on writing sometime. I'll tell more about it later, but for now, I'm tired so I'm going to bed now. Thanks for reading. Sorry if the chapters really short...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Candace listened to the crowd complain, getting more and more annoyed as the crowd got louder and louder. She was about to yell at them all to shut up, when something popped into her head. She tuned out all the noise as the thought started turning into a plan. As soon as she thought out her plan completely, she listened to the noise again, a smile now on her face.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" Candace screamed. The room went silent instantly, all eyes now on her. "I have to agree to agree with Ferb, actually. We can't have any huge meetings anymore. We are too big now." Whispers filled the room momentarily. Candace was about to speak again, when someone cried out.

"WHAT!" Everyone turned towards the door, where the cry had come from. Everyone who was outside had just walked in. But even most of them were staring at the other dimension Isabella, who was covering her mouth and blushing. "I'm sorry sir… Please continue."

"So instead of having huge ones, we're now having little ones. We're going to split into small groups. I'll choose these groups, and there temporary leaders until we can meet all together again. And I'll be having your leaders watch you very, very closely. I'm pretty sure Doofenshmirtz will not give us anymore second chances. We'll meet tonight so that I may assign the groups. Dismissed!" Candace yelled, watching the children run out again.

"Isabella, where's Ferb?" Candace asked, staring at her since her little outburst.

"Left after his comment. I tried going with him, but he told me to stay so I wouldn't get in trouble." Isabella murmured sadly. She'd never see Ferb again. That was the sentence that kept going through her head.

"Oh, ok. Anyway, let's talk leaders!" Candace said, since the only remaining people, including Ferb, were all the people she wanted to be the leaders.

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if I could help at all… I could be a leader as well, or a messenger for you at the boarding school, to give the other leaders messages… I'd be fine with anything." They heard someone ask by the door. They all looked over, and right behind Isabella was one girl who hadn't left yet.

…

Ferb was already packed when they had arrived for him and Candace the next morning. He was expecting it to be then, actually. Doofenshmirtz wouldn't say a huge announcement like that without starting it as soon as possible.

He was about to walk out the door, when he remembered something, and immediately dropped his suitcases. He smiled slightly when he heard the two men who were there to pick him up cry out in pain. He was lucky enough to drop his suitcases on their feet, he guessed.

"Gosh boy, do you have rocks in these suitcases?" The men grunted, lifting them off of their feet.

Quite possibly!" Ferb yelled back, smiling.

He went into the living room. His mother was sitting on the couch, like she did every day, doing nothing. Ferb went straight to her and sat down next to her.

"Mum, listen to me please." Ferb pleaded, looking at her. She just sat there, doing nothing. "Mum, they are here to pick me and Candace up. I have to go! Please listen!" He was louder this time, but the only reaction he got was a tear sliding down her cheek. His cheeks got red as he started getting angry at her. "MOTHER, OPEN UP YOUR FREAKING EARS AND LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW!" he screamed. Linda jumped slightly and looked at Ferb with a startled expression.

"ME AND CANDACE HAVE BOTH BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO YOU LIKE WE USED TO FOR OVER A YEAR NOW! HOW DO YOU THINK IT MAKES US FEEL WHEN YOU ALWAYS IGNORE US AS IF WE ARE JUST DUST! I FEEL LIKE I'VE LOST MY MOTHER FOR THE SECOND TIME! EACH TIME I SEE YOU, I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO CRY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE MOM! I SWEAR, IF YOUR LIKE THIS WHEN ME AND CANDACE COME BACK, I'M GOING TO JUST PRETEND LIKE YOU DON'T EXIST." He took a big breath and continued softer. "All I wanted to tell you was that I loved you. And that you need to start doing things for yourself. Father can't help you as much as he used to. He needs to work, so that we don't end up on the streets. If you don't start doing stuff, you are going to end up dying on this couch, and that will break Father's heart more than anything else that has happened this year. Please do it for Father if nothing else." Ferb murmured, standing up. Linda looked straight into Ferb's eyes before nodding.

"Yes, I'll do it. For all of you!" Linda whispered, sounding hoarse. Ferb smiled at her before leaving.

…

Candace stared at the girl. She was actually quite interested in this girl's story. She was one of the people that Doofenshmirtz had kidnapped before Phineas was turned into a boyborg. At first this made Candace worry about letting her in. But after many tests, Candace learned that Doofenshmirtz never experimented on her at all. She instantly asked the girl for every piece of information she had about Doofenshmirtz, and how she had escaped in the first place

"_Well, it's a long story." She had said, looking unsure on where to begin._

"_I think we have enough time to hear it." Candace urged. _

_The girl sighed then began. "Well, when I woke up, I was in this huge white room, strapped onto a lab table. Doofenshmirtz was nowhere in sight. I sat up as much as I could, and found that Doofenshmirtz didn't strap me in tight enough. I was able to slip out of the straps fairly quickly. On a wall right behind me was a large vent. And that's basically how I did it. I stayed in the vent for a while though, and I had heard and saw what Doofenshmirtz had done to all those people. Please don't ask me what… I don't want to think about it right now." She shivered and stood up, walking out of the building._

She had been to every single meeting since. She didn't look much different than most teenage girls. Her hair was strait and brown, and went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a darkish blue. She wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans when she came to the meetings. But she always stood out to Candace, just because of that one story.

"Ok, kid-"

"Actually, it's Marissa." She murmured, cutting Candace off.

"Ok Marissa! You can be my messenger for now, and if I think you do a good enough job, I'll bump you up to a leader position." Candace sounded annoyed at being cut off, but she still smiled at the girl before going on with what she was saying before.

**Yay new chapter at last XD! I hope like it :D! I don't really have much to say about it though. I could still use more characters... Thank you iheartphinabella05 and Wordnerb93 for giving me a character to use :D!**

**Sorry that chapters are still coming slower then usual. I've been very busy lately XD! There won't be any new chapters or anything next week :(. I'm going camping again XD.**

**I'll try adding new chapters before then, but idk if I'll do it today, because I did something to my back in my sleep, and it hurts to move or even breathe really. It stinks for me because my allergies have been acting up a lot today.**

**Thanks for reading :D!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Ferb looked around the big, crowded room they were left in. He was looking for anyone he knew in this giant crowd. He saw a few people he knew vaguely, from meetings and things like that, but other than that, everyone in this room was a stranger. He had no idea where he was, since the windows in the car he was in were tinted so black that they might as well of not been there at all. The moment they entered the school grounds though, the windows suddenly became see-through. The school was probably the biggest building on earth. It was made fully out of reddish brown bricks. Ferb noticed that it had hardly any doors on the outside. There wasn't a single window as far as he could see.

He guessed that this wasn't the only room packed full with children. His friends were probably all inside other rooms, feeling as anxious and curious as he was at the moment. Who knew what new forms of torture Doofenshmirtz had planned here? With how horrible everything he had done so far was, it would probably be more tortuous then it already has been. Doofenshmirtz has a real knack at finding peoples weaknesses. He's even better at combining them all and using them all at the same time.

"Psst! Ferb Fletcher, is that you?" He jumped as he heard someone whisper beside him. He looked up curiously at the whisperer. Her face vaguely registered in his mind. This was one of the people he recognized from the resistance. He never really talked to her or anything, so he was really surprised to hear her say his name as if he knew her all his life.

"Yes, and you are?" He asked in a soft, almost silent whisper.

"Marissa. I was asked to give you a message from the boss." She told him, trying to get straight to the point. She was afraid she wouldn't have enough time to stall.

"Yes?" He asked again.

"You have a meeting coming up. I'll try getting you a specific time and date as soon as possible. Sorry if it's too vague. I only say what I'm told." She turned away as soon as she was done telling her message. She was told never to talk to one person long enough to make anyone suspicious.

Ferb sighed, shaking his head at the thought of even thinking about any resistance activity. There was no way they'd be able to meet without causing themselves to be caught. And being caught was one thing Ferb didn't want to go through ever again. Once was his limit. So now, instead of wedging himself into a corner even more then he already had, he decided to turn completely around. Instead of being easily angered and hostile, like he had been a lot this last year, he was going to be calm, cool, and collected, as he always had been before all this drama swept into his life. He just hoped it wouldn't be too hard to do.

The doors opened suddenly, crashing into the freshly painted white walls. Any other people who were still whispering after Marissa and he stopped quieted instantly. Everyone turned to the doors, but they all already knew who it was. Doofenshmirtz scanned the room, looking at them as if they were all worthless property of his. Without a single word, he began walking around the room, looking everybody up and down. You could tell by the look on everybody's face that they weren't very comfortable with this.

For the most part, he just looked at them and moved on, not even seeming to care about any of them to even pause. There was a few he paused an extra second for though, and as Ferb strained to get a peak at all of them, he realized something. All the ones he paused for were resistance members. It was almost as if he knew it or sensed it or something. This fact alone made Ferb feel even more uncomfortable.

Just as Ferb had expected, Doofenshmirtz stopped as soon as he got to him. He looked straight into Doofenshmirtz's eyes as he looked him up and down, much like he had with everyone else. The only difference was that instead of walking away after he was done, he stayed a moment longer, staring back with a look of burning hatred. He didn't even take a step before looking at Marissa. His hatred turned into alarm as he saw her. Ferb, like all the original members, had heard her story. He was just surprised Doofenshmirtz still remembered her.

Doofenshmirtz covered up his alarm quickly, and continued on without another look at her. Ferb stopped paying attention to Doofenshmirtz after that. He knew this would be boring. He looked around, curious about how Doofenshmirtz had figured out who was in the resistance. He looked at the ones Doofenshmirtz paused at and noticed they were all looking at each other as well. They all seemed slightly pale, and seemed like their eyes were about to pop out of their head. He didn't even think to look at Marissa until he felt someone put a shaky hand on his shoulder.

"Oh gosh, I think I'm going to faint Ferb. I don't think I was ready to see him yet." She whispered, even sounding faint. He looked up at her. She was swaying, looking ghostly pale, especially compared to the black dooferalls she was wearing. He bit his lip, not knowing what to do for her. She took a big breath, seeming to be trying to calm herself down. "Just don't worry about it Ferb. I'll be fine. Give me a moment…" She said. The door slammed open again the moment she was finished. Doofenshmirtz left the room, obviously done with whatever he was doing. Someone else came in, but they were so small that Ferb had to strain to see them. As soon as he saw who it was though he gasped and closed his eyes, feeling almost as faint as Marissa.

**Hey everybody! I'm back :D! Sooooo sorry for being gone for so long! My computer broke, and then when I got a new one, I got horrible writer's block. I got over it though, so here I am with new chapters coming up :D! I'll hopefully have new chapters up on other stories as well this weekend. I hope it was worth the wait :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"It's Boyborg!"

"He really is as creepy as people said he is!"

Ferb heard these whispers along with others. It bugged him almost as horribly as all the rumors he heard in the resistance did. He still refused to open his eyes, fearing his millions of nightmares were beginning to come true. Before he even had time to think about any of them, he heard a voice he swore he'd never hear again.

"Listen up children; I'm hoping you all know why you're here. If you don't, you're in trouble. The only reason you wouldn't know why is if you don't watch the Doofenchannel, and doing that would be punishable by death. Now, you will all be assigned rooms, and you will find that your bags have already been thrown in there. There is no switching rooms to be with your buddies allowed. I believe you have already lost that privilege when you stooped low enough to force my master to send you here. Some of you may be getting partners in your rooms. I would be happy about that if I were you little brats. It may be the most socialization you are allowed to have for the many years you will be here. You have exactly twenty minutes to find your rooms, get situated, and come back into this room. No excuses. Get into a line so I may assign you rooms. Your twenty minutes start now."

Ferb ended up in the front of the line, since he was pushed up there by desperate classmates, wanting to get out of this cramped room. Sweat rolled down his forehead and back as he forced his eyes open to face his worst nightmare. Phineas stood there, looking just like the monster from every nightmare he's had up to date. His appearance was nothing compared to his voice though. It really was Phineas's voice, although it now had a slight robotic tone in it. This wasn't what bothered him so much though. Phineas, although he had his same voice, didn't sound like himself at all. He sounded like Doofenshmirtz did. Ferb could almost hear Doofenshmirtz's voice instead of Phineas's the whole time Phineas was talking.

Phineas was staring right back at Ferb. The only emotion Ferb could see in his old brother was hatred. This didn't surprise him though. He was used to it, from the nightmares. He actually, even though he knew without a doubt he was awake, was still waiting for the moment he woke up and realized this was all a dream. Phineas seemed to be studying him, making him extremely uncomfortable. They both stood there in silence for a minute or two, before Phineas finally spoke.

"Room 503. Next!" He said, obviously excusing him. Ferb walked through the dark halls, still trying to convince himself this was no dream. Finally, by the time he reached his room, he realized what this was. He was right; this wasn't any dream. This was a nightmare, one he knew he'd never awake from unless the resistance stopped hiding and started fighting back, piece by piece. He went into his room, and gaped for a moment before the dizziness took over and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. This really was a nightmare. The only missing part was there now. It was the room he had seen time and time again, every time he closed his eyes.

**Hey everyone... Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter... Again. I decided to take a little birthday vacation last week, and I couldn't take my computer with me. It was torturous, but I had fun still, and am still alive and working hard at trying to update more often. **

**Also, sorry the chapter is so short. I have big plans for the next chapter though! Thanks for reading :D!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Ferb woke up with a major headache. His dreams were different then his usual ones. They involved the new talking Phineas and Doofenshmirtz. He couldn't quite remember them though. All he knew was that it was probably better he didn't. He sighed, opening his eyes to see four pairs of eyes staring over him. Three and a half of them were glowing red. He sat up and quickly tried backing away from them, but ran into legs instead. Strong metal hands grabbed him and jerked him up, making him feel as if they were trying to rip his arms out of their sockets. He quickly lost all feeling in them. Suddenly, he was dragged forward. Doofenshmirtz was in front of him, leading them all into a room that only had two things in it, if you don't count the blood red carpet. A huge chair, much like the one he used to own when he was still ruler two years ago, and a wall full of TVs. He gasped seeing these. He didn't know this many TVs existed in the whole universe, yet alone could fit into one room. The room suddenly seemed huge, and much to bright because of all of the light from the TVs.

Looking to the sides of him, he could tell that the two dragging him were the two Platyborg's. Just seeing them conjured up more bad memories. This meant that Phineas was right behind them. Ferb told himself that it was better that he didn't see him. It made things better for him. He just couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Ferb blinked, forcing himself to pay attention. When Doofenshmirtz looked back, obviously expecting some type of response or reaction, Ferb glared back. He refused to say a word to the monster who stole his life. He saw Doofenshmirtz roll his eyes before he turned back and took the last few steps to his seat. Ferb was jerked to a stop, and was instantly happy he couldn't feel his arms, because he was sure that they would be in a lot of pain by now.

"Mr. Fletcher," Doofenshmirtz said strictly, suddenly sounding much more like a principal or a professor or something of the sort. It almost made Ferb laugh.

"Yes?" He asked, proud of the hatred and bored tones he was able to inject into that one word.

"Do you have any idea why you are here right now?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Ferb shook his head, slightly thrown off by the question.

"You are already trying to resist. I should have guessed you would have been one of the ones who would try such a stupid thing. Don't you even realize where you are?" Doofenshmirtz asked him. Ferb didn't reply. He just stood there, glaring. He felt something cold jab into the back of his head.

"Answer your master when he asks you a question!" Phineas yelled in his ear, his voice colder then whatever weapon he was threatening him with.

"Of course I do!" Ferb spit at Doofenshmirtz, who now had a gleam in his eye. He looked proud to have created this monster.

"I hoped you would. And are you enjoying your room? I chose it just for you." Even his tone sounded pleased.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ferb asked, his anger coming back again.

"Hmm…" Doofenshmirtz just nodded. "Anyway, Mr. Fletcher," Doofenshmirtz started after at least a minute of silence. "This is strike one. I'll let you off with a warning this time. If you try something like this again, I will not hesitate to take serious action."

"Like what?" Ferb asked before even thinking of the consequences behind it.

"Oh, just minor stuff. I know a cute little black haired girl who would be the perfect Girlborg. Two, actually. In fact, I know a whole group of children who seem to be perfect for the job. Platyborg's, escort this boy back to his room." Doofenshmirtz told them, ignoring the boy's protests and screams.

Ferb twisted and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. There were two beds in the room, but the one he wasn't using was empty and looked unused at all. He wondered what the point of the extra bed was, but didn't think about it for more than a moment. After about two wasted hours of lying in his bed, Ferb heard a small tapping on his door. He opened it slightly, and was pulled out as soon as it was open enough. The other dimension Candace and Isabella stood there, looking serious.

"Sorry for waking you, Ferb. We just wanted to inform you about what was going to happen with the res-" Candace started, but was interrupted by Ferb.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Sir. I don't want or need to know." He snapped, thinking of Doofenshmirtz again.

"Wait, what?" Isabella whispered, surprised by his sudden tone. Candace's eyes widened as she deciphered what he said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying soldier?" Candace asked. Ferb took a deep breath, forcing himself to say the horrible words.

"Yes sir. I quit The Resistance." He couldn't even believe he was able to say it without bursting into flames or something.

"Why Ferb?" Isabella asked, tears in her eyes. Ferb forced himself not to look into her eyes. He kept staring at Candace instead. Even then, it was still hard to force the next words out of his mouth.

"Because I'm sick of the resistance. I'm sick of…" He had to pause and take a huge breath before continuing, and then forced himself to finally look into Isabella's eyes. "I'm sick of everyone in the resistance." He paused, then added one last thing to his answer, feeling something inside him break as he hardened his eyes and look.

"Everyone."

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter... Sorry, don't really have much more to add, so yeah :D! I hope it wasn't too long of a wait...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"Isabella, calm down. They probably have someone or something watching us. We can't bring any more attention to ourselves then we have already. We're not even supposed to be out here." Candace whispered so quietly that she worried Isabella wouldn't even hear her. Luckily, she wasn't sobbing. They'd probably be arrested right there if she were. They were walking back to the room they were somehow lucky enough to be sharing. They had already finished with telling all the leaders their assignments.

"CALM DOWN!" Isabella said in a loud whisper. She took a deep breath and wiped away more tears before going on, quieter. "How in the heck can I calm down? You saw the look he gave me. You heard the tone in his voice. You heard what he said! He basically just broke up with me!"  
"Actually, he can't break up with you because you never started dating in the first place." Candace whispered. This just caused the tears to flow faster.

"I don't care! You still heard him! You assigned Ferb and I to work together, but now…" Isabella groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Now we will go on with our plans as if he were never in them. It's for the best, Isabella. He probably had a good reason for doing this." Candace whispered, using her commanding voice.

"Whatever you say, sir. Let's just hurry and get to bed." Isabella rolled her eyes and ran the rest of the way to their room.

…

Candace woke up an hour later to something jabbing her in the back. She opened her eyes, and gasped when she realized that she was no longer in her room. Doofenshmirtz and his toys were staring at her with deadly looks. She cringed slightly looking at Phineas, thinking of her own brother just then. She hadn't seen him since they had been picked up that morning, and the last image she had in her mind of him was watching tears fall down his face as he was forced into a separate car then Ferb or her.

"Are you going to get up by yourself or do you want to be forced up? It'd probably be a lot less painful to get up yourself." Doofenshmirtz snapped. She didn't even pause before jumping up, making them all to take a step back to avoid being head-butted. "Good choice. I wouldn't recommend you even trying to escape though. That would be a very painful ending for you."

She grunted, following him as he turned away and entered a door she hadn't noticed earlier. The only thing she noticed about the room though was the wall full of TVs. She looked at all the images, memorizing them quickly. It looked like he had cameras in every room in this school, and in every house in both tri-state areas. The one TV that stood out to her though was a big one in the top left corner. The room looked exactly like the one they used for their resistance headquarters.

"Impressive, isn't it? You would not even believe how long it took me to get every single one of those cameras up." Doofenshmirtz murmured at her side, noticing her staring at the screens.

"Ha." She said sarcastically, glaring at Doofenshmirtz. He glared down at her as well, and they stood frozen like that for a whole minute. Doofenshmirtz finally broke eye contact to looking back at the screens.

"Anyways, I bet you would LOVE my favorite channel. You're in it quite frequently, you know." He went on, pulling a remote out and pointing to the wall. The TV Candace had been staring at earlier came out of its spot on the wall and came down to where it was right in front of them. "Yes, I've seen and heard some VERY interesting things on this channel over the years. Care to see a few of my favorites?" He asked, smiling evilly as he pressed a button on the remote, and an image came up of Candace when she looked to be about twelve or thirteen, facing a tiny group of kids, ranging anywhere from five or six to her age at the time. She was welcoming everyone to her new group, called the resistance. The screen went black after a few minutes, and another image came up. Soon, Candace had seen every meeting she had ever held in that room. She paled as she realized how Doofenshmirtz had always been a step ahead.

"How?" Was all she could say.

"Oh, I had a little help from an old friend of yours. I'm sure you're curious who. But first, I think that we should talk about a few things."

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I was very, VERY busy. but I'm back now. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I'll have more up on this story and on my other stories as well.**


End file.
